


Una promessa

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: "Restagli vicino, continua ad essere la sua forza, perché é questo che sei".Shu si morse il labbro inferiore: l'emozione rischiava di traboccare, c'era qualcosa di strano in quella confidenza. Certo, lo rendevano felice le parole di Minami-san, ma al contempo lo inquietavano, avevano quasi il sapore di un testamento."Su questo può starne certa... non lo lascerò mai".[Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Una promessa

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart
> 
>  
> 
> #26promptschallenge - prompt 19/26 (Scadenza prompt 10/09/2018)  
> sostantivo  
> 1.  
> Serie di accertamenti clinici cui può essere periodicamente sottoposta una persona per avere un quadro completo del suo stato di salute.
> 
> Titolo: Una promessa  
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Personaggi: Shin Mori, Shu Lei-Fang, membri della famiglia Mori  
> Ship: Lieve accenno ad un sentimento romantico tra i due protagonisti, ma non è così palese. Libera interpretazione  
> Warnings: Si parla di malattie, di lutti, di ospedali.  
> Note: Ambientato circa cinque anni dopo il terzo oav. Si tratta di tematiche per me molto dure, più di ogni ferita, di ogni scena violenta... ospedali e malattie sono ciò che più mi turba in assoluto. Per questo forse a tratti ho fatto fatica. Ma doveva essere così.

**Una promessa**

 

Lo sguardo di Shu non riusciva a distogliersi dalla scena: un giovane uomo e un bambino, mano nella mano, che camminavano davanti a lui lungo le stradine di Hagi,

costeggiate dai muri bianchi e dai canali brulicanti di carpe multicolori.

Si fermò alle loro spalle quando entrambi si accucciarono sul bordo del canale: un sorriso illuminava il volto che, per Shu, rappresentava l'essenza stessa di tutto ciò che

contava per lui.

Shin era dolce mentre, con il dito, indicava al piccolo le _koi_ rosse e gialle che guizzavano appena sotto la superficie, curiose e soprattutto mosse dalla speranza di veder cadere,

da quelle mani protese, qualche leccornia.

Shu rimase in piedi dietro di loro, mentre i due lasciavano cadere briciole del mangime apposito nell'acqua, ridendo gioiosi all'accalcarsi frenetico delle carpe.

Anche Shu sorrise, ma i suoi occhi erano tutti per Shin, per quella gioia pura, per quella voce che si mescolava a quella del bambino, fin troppo simile, altrettanto morbida e

cristallina, come se non fosse mai cambiata con lo scorrere degli anni.

Il bambino si chiamava Mizuki, era il figlio della sorella maggiore di Shin ed era come guardare lui in miniatura, era come un miracolo che consentiva di contemplare una reale

copia di Shin da bambino. Solo il colore degli occhi li distingueva: non si era ripetuto il miracolo di un giapponese con gli occhi verdi nel caso di Mizuki.

D'altronde era una prerogativa che apparteneva a loro cinque: i loro occhi chiari, anch'essi simbolo di un destino segnato.

La risata di Mizuki esplose quando la sua manina riuscì a toccare una _koi_ più audace delle altre e a farsi succhiare un dito. Shin lo imitò, una risata altrettanto limpida e

innocente.

Shu invidiava un po' quel bambino: solo lui riusciva ad infondere quella gioia icontaminata, priva di corruzioni e tormenti, nell'animo di Shin, solo lui riusciva a fargli

dimenticare davvero tutto, almeno per un po'.

Il ragazzo di Yokohama disprezzò quasi subito i propri sentimenti: non vi era motivo di essere geloso, Shin non avrebbe barattato la propria esistenza a fianco dei _nakama_ per

niente e nessuno al mondo e, allora, doveva solo essere grato a Mizuki per quegli istanti in cui il passato e i ricordi venivano accantonati.

Shin era come lui, da piccolo?

Così sereno, così limpido...

Così felice, prima che il dolore giungesse, crudele, assumendo prima la forma del lutto, poi quella della violenza, della battaglia, della costante paura di ulteriori sofferenze e

perdite?

Gli dispiaceva che Shin fosse costretto a vivere così lontano dalla sua famiglia d'origine, proprio lui che ad essa era legato in maniera viscerale.

Hagi, la perla del sud, dove gli occhi di Shin si erano aperti la prima volta sul mondo, si trovava in un angolino disperso del Giappone, tanto delizioso quanto difficile da

raggiungere.

Eppure Shin, così responsabile, sempre così attento agli affetti, non rinunciava mai alle visite periodiche: doveva controllare di persona che, anche senza di lui, tutto fosse in

ordine e che la salute della madre malata fosse stabile e sotto controllo.

Da quando i cinque _nakama_ vivevano insieme a Tokyo, c'era sempre qualcuno che accompagnava Shin ad Hagi e ognuno di loro veniva puntualmente accolto da quella famiglia

amorevole e solare: era facile capire perché Shin si sentisse così profondamente legato a quel luogo e a quegli affetti.

Un cupo brontolio si intromise tra una risata e l'altra e Shu fu lesto a portarsi la mano allo stomaco, arrossendo per l'imbarazzo.

Shin e Mizuki lo guardarono e l'espressione perplessa del guerriero dell'acqua si mutò in un ghigno dispettoso:

"Mi sa che qualcuno ha fame".

"Ma... ma no... è che...".

Shu non fece in tempo a trovare una scusa plausibile che il bambino si mise a saltellargli intorno canticchiando:

"Shu-Niichan è goloso, Shu-Niichan è goloso!".

Un pesciolino guizzante che gli sfuggiva dalle mani mentre lui, contagiato dalle risate, tentava di acchiapparlo: proprio come avere a che fare con uno Shin di cinque anni.

Fu lo zio a catturare il piccolo iperattivo e a sollevarlo in alto, facendolo strillare di gioia.

"Andiamo a vedere se la tua mamma ha preparato qualcosa di buono per nutrire una scimmietta affamata".

"Scimmietta!" gli fece eco Mizuki, rivolgendo piccole smorfie a Shu che, ormai, era rosso fino alle orecchie.

Lui non era timido con i bambini, ci sapeva fare, era un fratello maggiore a casa sua, era abituato a prendersi cura dei più piccoli, a giocare con Jun.

Ma Mizuki era diverso, Mizuki era il nipote di Shin e gli assomigliava così tanto da emozionarlo, per quanto irrazionale potesse sembrargli una simile reazione.

 

 

***

 

"Grazie per essere venuto".

Avevano cenato, riso con la famiglia, giocato con Mizuki e adesso Shu e Shin erano da soli, in riva al mare, uno spazio che amavano ritagliarsi quando tornavano insieme ad

Hagi.

Guardare il mare insieme a Shin lo rendeva più bello, perché la sua presenza arricchiva il mare... si specchiava nei suoi occhi e gli occhi di Shin trasmettevano al mare un po'

della loro profondità.

"Non mi perderei l'accoglienza della tua famiglia per nulla al mondo!".

Shin si strinse le ginocchia al petto:

"Lo sai cosa intendo".

Certo che lo sapeva: questa volta non si trattava di una visita di piacere e Shin non avrebbe mai voluto mostrare a nessuno quanto fosse in realtà preoccupato. Aveva insistito, a

differenza del solito, per andare da solo: si trattava di un dovere di famiglia.

Shu non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, aveva preso dei giorni liberi dal lavoro e si era accodato al _nakama_. Il motivo reale era che desiderava vegliare su di lui ed era certo che

Shin ne fosse consapevole. Ma Shin sapeva anche che non gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea per nulla al mondo.

Il giorno successivo, Minami-san, sua madre, sarebbe dovuta entrare in ospedale per una serie di esami.

Si trattava di esami di routine, necessari a monitorare le condizioni del suo cuore malato, ma era impossibile negare che, ogni volta, tali esami fossero accompagnati da una

certa apprensione e questa volta più di ogni altra. Quando erano giunti ad Hagi, Shin aveva preso da parte la sorella e Shu aveva colto alcune parole del loro dialogo: il suo

_nakama_ aveva trovato la madre più debole e stanca e, per quanto Sayoko avesse tentato di rassicurarlo, non aveva potuto negare. Lo stesso Shu aveva notato quel particolare e,

per riflesso, l'ansia si era impadronita anche di lui: voleva bene a Minami-san, perché in essa scorgeva tutta la dolcezza e la forza morale che aveva imparato ad amare in Shin.

"Certo che so cosa intendi e a maggior ragione non mi allontanerei di qui per nessun motivo al mondo!".

La generosa irruenza del compagno strappò a Shin un sorriso e lo spinse anche a rivolgergli un'occhiata, seguita da un sospiro e da un nuovo vagare dello sguardo verso

l'orizzonte, reso sempre più indistinto dalle ombre della notte ormai prossima. Il silenzio che regnava lì intorno era spezzato dallo sciabordio delle onde che si infrangevano al

di sotto della scogliera accidentata sulla quale i due ragazzi se ne stavano accucciati, a contemplare dall'alto l'universo di acqua, cielo e terra.

Era estate, faceva caldo e la stagione estiva, lì al sud, era particolarmente torrida, eppure a Shu non sfuggirono i leggeri tremori del corpo di Shin. Erano tremori che conosceva,

non si trattava di brividi di freddo... erano i nervi. Non vi era nulla, quasi mai, che Shin lasciasse scorgere all'esterno, con i suoi sorrisi, i gesti premurosi, la rassicurante

prontezza nello svolgere con regolarità e precisione le faccende quotidiane.

Intanto, dentro, i suoi nervi impazzivano e il suo cuore pure: dopo tanti anni Shu lo sapeva e aveva imparato a cogliere ogni piccolo messaggio, particolari che, probabilmente,

solo lui e gli altri _nakama_ erano in grado di scorgere.

Colse con la coda dell'occhio un piccolo movimento e, pochi istanti dopo, la sua mano fu catturata da quella di Shin, che vi si aggrappò con la forza che ci metteva quando il

bisogno si faceva pressante.

Shu non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione di fargli sentire la propria presenza in tutta la sua solidità ed accettò quella stretta, portandosi anzi la mano alle labbra per posarvi un

bacio.

Percepì un piccolo irrigidirsi, ma fu un attimo: l'istante successivo Shin si arrese e, con un sospiro, reclinò il capo fino a posarlo sulla spalla del _nakama_.

Caldo o non caldo, Shu non poté trattenere il brivido di piacere che quella vicinanza gli provocava, neanche il sudore, l'umidità che toglieva il respiro, rendevano meno

gradevole il contatto.

"Era una sera come questa... era estate...".

Shu tese le orecchie, intuendo il giungere di una confidenza o di uno sfogo: qualunque cosa fosse si preparò, per esserci e proteggere, come aveva giurato a se stesso.

" _Oto-san_ doveva fare degli esami, per capire la causa dei suoi malesseri... il giorno dopo abbiamo saputo".

Shu sussultò e sgranò gli occhi, ma gli fu subito chiaro di cosa Shin stesse parlando, proprio per questo il suo cuore si strinse in una morsa.

Era ormai a conoscenza del lutto subito dal _nakama_ quando aveva dieci anni, era a conoscenza della malattia che aveva colpito il padre, portandolo via in pochi mesi.

"Tra la primavera e l'autunno abbiamo saputo che era malato... l'inverno ce l'ha portato via...".

Il coetaneo deglutì, la stretta sulla mano si fece più forte:

"Shin...".

Fece per cercare, con la mano libera, il viso del _nakama_ , ma questi si sollevò di scatto, sciogliendo anche l'intreccio delle loro dita; scivolò persino un po' più lontano sulla roccia

e Shu abbassò lo sguardo con un sospiro, rassegnato a quei momenti in cui, spaventato da se stesso e dal proprio lasciarsi andare, Shin si ritraeva e ricominciava a tessere il

proprio guscio nel quale tornare a rinchiudersi.

"Scusa" lo sentì ridacchiare e schernirsi nel buio che si faceva sempre più fitto. "Non volevo rattristarti. Solo che questo posto... e la situazione...".

"Non devi affatto scusarti, e lo sai!".

Shu infuse nelle proprie parole un tono di rimprovero e se ne pentì, ma non fino in fondo: d'altronde Shin sapeva benissimo quanto certi suoi atteggiamenti lo facessero

ancora infuriare... e non si trattava del suo lasciarsi andare, dei suoi crolli... ma dei tentativi di controllarsi che finivano per generare ancora più tensione dentro di lui.

In tutta risposta Shin si alzò, infilò le mani nelle tasche e camminò fin sull'orlo della roccia, rimanendo in piedi, in bilico, strappando al _nakama_ una serie di brividi.

Con cautela, attento a non sfiorarlo, si alzò a propria volta.

"Shin... ti sposteresti da lì, per favore?".

Di cosa aveva paura? Che facesse qualche sciocchezza?

O, molto più semplicemente, che perdesse l'equilibrio siccome in quel momento la sua mente non era proprio salda?

Si rendeva conto di quanto potessero sembrare assurde le sue paure, ma non poteva farci nulla: c'era stato un momento della sua vita a partire dal quale vedere qualcuno in

precario equilibrio su un punto che sembrava troppo alto aveva cominciato a fargli paura... proprio lui che scalava montagne, che affrontava i territori più impervi...

Lui che si era gettato da uno dei grattacieli più alti di Tokyo per raggiungere i suoi _nakama,_ nella vita se essi fossero stati ancora da qualche parte, o nella morte se era l'unico

luogo nel quale avrebbe potuto ritrovarli.

Non era forse da quel momento, in effetti, che aveva cominciato ad avere paura?

Siccome Shin non fece una piega e rimase completamente immobile, ripeté la richiesta, con maggior enfasi:

"Shin, vieni qui, per favore?!".

A quel punto il giovane si voltò e Shu ebbe l'orribile sensazione di vederlo vacillare.

Invece Shin era assolutamente stabile e tranquillo e il samurai della terra si chiese perché dovesse mostrarsi tanto suggestionabile.

Shin rimase fermo per qualche istante, sull'orlo, guardando verso di lui con un'espressione indecifrabile, poi, al lieve chiarore della luna, Shu intravvide il piegarsi delle labbra

in un sorriso, ma era quel sorriso che, nel suo _nakama_ , risultava tanto spesso più doloroso delle stesse lacrime.

"Cosa c'è, Shu?".

Il samurai della terra tese una mano verso di lui, quasi avesse a che fare con un animaletto recalcitrante, da avvicinare con discrezione e da parte del quale ci fossero da temere

movimenti inconsulti.

"Vie... vieni?".

Il sorriso di Shin si mutò in stupore, ma accettò l'invito, mise la propria mano in quella di Shu e, come se non aspettasse altro, l'amico lo trasse a sé, con uno strattone talmente

violento che si ritrovarono l'uno addosso all'altro.

"Shu...".

"Scu... scusa...".

Il viso di Shin si reclinò su una spalla e un dito salì a lambire il naso del _nakama_ :

"Sei proprio strano, scimmietta...".

Shu si morse il labbro inferiore e fu con un sospiro quasi disperato che lasciò cadere in avanti il viso e lo seppellì contro il petto del _nakama,_ che lo accolse, seppur titubante,

nel proprio abbraccio.

 

 

***

 

Il giorno dopo, nonostante la notte passata quasi in bianco, Shin si svegliò prestissimo per recarsi immediatamente all'ospedale dove la madre era ricoverata.

Siccome la sorella e il cognato erano impegnati con il lavoro, lui era l'unico che poteva seguire costantemente il decorso degli esami e non allontanarsi mai, ma prese, come

sempre, il proprio dovere di figlio fin troppo alla lettera.

Al di fuori dell'orario di visite rimase all'interno dell'ospedale, con Shu che lo seguiva come un'ombra.

"Non è necessario che resti qui anche tu" gli disse, mentre erano seduti al tavolo del bar, uno di fronte all'altro. "È estate, fa caldo, puoi andare al mare".

"Io resto dove sei tu".

"Ma... davvero...".

"Non sarebbe necessario neanche per te stare qui, tua madre non sta male, sono esami di routine e lei ti ha rivolto le stesse identiche parole che tu stai rivolgendo a me adesso.

Per cui, se tu rimani con tua madre anche se non è necessario, io rimango con te anche se mi dici che non è necessario".

Shin sporse il labbro inferiore ed arrossì leggermente, poi il broncio si sciolse in un sorriso e in un cenno rassegnato del capo.

"So essere più testone di te, pesciolino" ridacchiò Shu, i gomiti sul tavolo e il mento poggiato sulle mani.

"Solo perché non mi sto impegnando troppo".

Come sempre, Shu colse ogni sfumatura in quella frase all'apparenza scherzosa, colse ogni inflessione di malinconia e il piccolo tremito dato dall'ansia.

Il giovane Mori ci provava sempre a dissimulare, ma i suoi _nakama_ lo conoscevano ormai troppo bene e coglievano ogni cosa.

"Shin... ascolta...".

Anziché guardarlo, il samurai dell'acqua abbassò lo sguardo: era il suo modo per mettersi sulla difensiva, perché il tono di Shu era inequivocabile.

"Lo so che sei preoccupato".

"Beh, è normale, no?".

Quel suo minimizzare, quel raccogliersi, era snervante per Shu, lo era sempre stato. Era il modo che Shin aveva per erigere un muro e prendere le distanze, per contrastare il

terrore di perdere il controllo sulle proprie emozioni.

"È normale, sì, ma non lo è il modo in cui lo vivi".

Si morse le labbra quando vide i lineamenti del _nakama_ indurirsi, temette una rispostaccia, uno scatto d'ira.

Invece fu solo un rattristarsi, un agitarsi nervoso delle mani sul tavolo.

Fu quel movimento ad attrarre le attenzioni di Shu: si tese in avanti e posò la propria mano su quelle intrecciate del coetaneo, che sussultò con un leggero irrigidirsi delle

membra.

I loro occhi si incontrarono, Shu continuò a sorridere, rassicurante, di fronte all'espressione un po' persa di Shin.

"Non dimenticare che io sono qui, sono abbastanza forte per sostenerti, sai?".

Le labbra di Shin tremarono, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma non uscì alcun suono e il giovane finì per distogliere lo sguardo, senza riuscire a rispondere.

Seguirono istanti di silenzio, durante i quali Shu continuò a mantenere la mano su quelle di Shin, incoraggiato dalla sua accettazione e non smise di sorrdere mentre, con il

pollice, lasciava qualche leggera carezza.

Quel gesto provocò una scossa nelle membra di Shin e fu a quel punto che il ragazzo si ritrasse, facendo scivolare via le mani dal tavolo e nascondendole in grembo.

Shu lo lasciò fare: non si trattava di un rifiuto, lo sapeva, quella di Shin era tutta la paura di crollare in balia di quei contatti troppo affettuosi che erano il suo punto debole.

Il samurai di Kongo non insistette, non lo pressò, ben consapevole di quanto avrebbe potuto rivelarsi deleterio metterlo al muro, ma non poteva negare di essere preoccupato:

Shin era un fascio di nervi, forse ad occhi estranei poteva sfuggire, perché il ragazzo era abilissimo a nascondere agli altri i propri malesseri, ma non a Shu.

Lui ormai coglieva sfumature di sguardi, piccole incertezze nei movimenti, lievissimi tremori anche quando il suo corpo era immobile.

Ed era ancora più doloroso vederlo così dolce con sua madre, con sua sorella, vedere quanto sapesse mostrarsi rassicurante e premuroso.

Anche anni prima, durante la malattia che aveva condotto il padre alla morte, era stato così? Un piccolo Shin di dieci anni si era preso cura delle due donne di casa, custodendo

il loro dolore, mentre il suo cuore, che doveva sopportare la propria e l'altrui sofferenza, andava in frantumi?

La prima volta in cui Shu l'aveva scoperto a piangere da solo, lo aveva giurato: non lo avrebbe mai più permesso. Shin non avrebbe mai più dovuto piangere da solo!

Eppure era così difficile mantenere la promessa, perché Shin ci provava sempre e troppo spesso ci riusciva a lasciarli fuori, loro che per lui avrebbero fatto qualunque cosa... ma

lui non voleva che lo facessero, lui doveva proteggere, lui non meritava di essere protetto... era ciò che Shin pensava di se stesso.

Così provava sempre a sorridere, anche quando uno strato di lacrime velava i suoi occhi.

Ma alla fine i crolli arrivavano e adesso, davvero, quando accadeva non era più solo, loro c'erano, Shu c'era ed era pronto a raccogliere ogni lacrima, ogni battito di quel piccolo

cuore che, in preda al panico, si metteva a correre come impazzito.

Allora la mano di Shu si posava sul petto di Shin, finché le pulsazioni, pian piano, rallentavano e le lacrime si scioglievano contro la sua spalla.

 

 

***

 

La famiglia Mori si riunì al completo in ospedale per l'orario serale di visite e Shu, volendo lasciare ai componenti un po' di raccoglimento tra loro, si sedette in sala d'aspetto,

mettendosi a sfogliare, con un po' di svogliatezza, la prima rivista che trovò a disposizione.

Sarebbe stata una bugia sostenere che non fosse una noia, ma per Shin avrebbe sopportato qualunque cosa: inoltre, per lui, Shin avrebbe fatto esattamente lo stesso.

Dopo un po' venne raggiunto da Sayoko che, Mizuki tra le braccia, richiamò la sua attenzione sfiorandogli delicatamente una spalla:

"Scusa se ti disturbo, Shu-kun".

"Oh, no, dimmi!".

Il ragazzo scattò immediatamente sull'attenti, chiedendosi come mai dovesse mostrarsi così nervoso con quelle persone che, ormai, era avvezzo a frequentare: si disse che

probabilmente era il luogo, la situazione, l'ansia che opprimeva lui stesso.

" _Oka-san_ vorrebbe parlare con te".

"Ah, da... davvero?".

Accolse la notizia con una leggera inquietudine.

Perché Minami-san voleva vedere proprio lui? E perché da solo, poi?

Prima di entrare nella stanza il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Shin che, come sempre, appariva tranquillo, tenero con tutti... ma quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, solo a lui

Shin mostrò qualcosa di più, solo lui vide l'ombra, il luccichio di una lacrima e quell'espressione, in un altro momento, sarebbe bastata per farlo correre al suo fianco,

prenderlo, stringerlo e cullarlo tra le proprie braccia. Ma non era il luogo, né il momento, così si limitò a sorridergli e ad ammiccare, con la piccola, impercettibile imitazione di

un bacio sulle labbra.

Poi entrò, chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e andò a prendere posto sulla sedia accanto al letto, salutando la donna con un modo di fare così timido e gentile da strapparle un

sorriso.

"Sei un caro ragazzo, Shu-kun e mi sento tranquilla al pensiero che tu sia accanto a mio figlio".

Shu arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

"So che gli vuoi molto bene".

Il rossore si accentuò e Shu non poté fare altro che sorridere: in fondo non vi era nulla da negare.

La donna sembrò leggergli dentro, d'altronde era la madre di Shin, l'empatia, probabilmente, era un dono di famiglia.

Il sorriso di Minami si accentuò, portò lo sguardo davanti a sé e si fece pensierosa ed assorta:

"Devo confessarti una cosa".

Shu si fece attento ed attese, rispettoso, con una curiosità non priva di inquietudine.

"Sayoko ed io ci sentiamo un po' in colpa nei confronti di Shin".

La bocca di Shu si aprì in un moto di stupore, ma fu ancora Minami a parlare:

"Era il piccolo di casa, era un bambino adorabile, vivace, ma gentile...".

"Assomigliava a Mizuki, vero?".

La donna sorrise e fece un cenno d'assenso.

"Però è sempre stato troppo premuroso e responsabile e quando...". Si bloccò per trovare la forza di esprimere qualcosa di doloroso. "Quando mio marito è morto, Shin è

diventato grande... di colpo... ha voluto diventare grande, perché sentiva che era suo dovere... il senso del dovere, che per lui ha sempre contato così tanto".

Shu deglutì. Suo malgrado l'emozione stava diventando troppo forte.

"Quello che Sayoko ed io non ci perdoniamo, è di averglielo lasciato fare... abbiamo lasciato che crescesse così in fretta, che prendesse tutto sulle proprie spalle. Si è preso cura

di noi, lui così piccolo, come noi non siamo riuscite a fare con lui. Soprattutto io... Sayoko ha fatto del suo meglio e anche a lei devo tanto, anche a lei dovrei chiedere scusa per

tante cose. Io, per i miei figli, sono sempre stata fonte di preoccupazione".

"Oh, no, Minami-san, non deve dire così! Se Shin è la persona bella che è, lo deve anche a voi, all'ambiente pieno d'amore nel quale è cresciuto, lui ha sempre sentito amore

intorno a sé e se ne è nutrito, deve esserne certa!".

Il modo in cui la donna lo guardò e gli sorrire gli ricordò tanto quegli sguardi maliziosi, dolci e monelli a un tempo, che erano propri del suo Shin.

"È stato fortunato ad incontrare te".

Per l'ennesima volta, Shu si sentì avvampare, strinse le mani tra le ginocchia, agitandosi nervosamente e abbassò lo sguardo:

"Anche io mi sento tanto fortunato... per averlo conosciuto" borbottò.

"Posso chiederti un favore?".

Il giovane sollevò di scatto il viso:

"Ma... ma certo...".

"Restagli vicino, continua ad essere la sua forza, perché é questo che sei".

Shu si morse il labbro inferiore: l'emozione rischiava di traboccare, c'era qualcosa di strano in quella confidenza. Certo, lo rendevano felice le parole di Minami-san, ma al

contempo lo inquietavano, avevano quasi il sapore di un testamento.

"Su questo può starne certa... non lo lascerò mai".

Lo disse senza guardarla, ma non si poteva non restare convinti della sincerità che infuse in quella dichiarazione.

Quando sentì il tocco di una mano delicata sulla sua, tornò a guardare la donna: anche un atteggiamento così fisico, così confidenziale, ricordava tanto Shin e per il ragazzo di

Yokohama fu chiaro perché per il _nakama_ fosse così facile lasciarsi andare a gesti, a tenerezze, che certo non erano tipici del retaggio giapponese.

"Ci saranno ancora momenti duri per lui...".

Il cuore di Shu perse un colpo e dovette inghiottire, nel vano tentativo di sciogliere un groppo che andava formandosi nella gola.

"Non mi preoccupo per Sayoko, lei è forte, ha un caro marito, una bella famiglia... ma Shin... è forte anche lui, vuole esserlo, ma credo che anche tu abbia capito cosa gli accade dentro...".

"Non gli accadrà mai nulla... perché ci saremo noi, i suoi _nakama_... ci sarò io e il suo cuore sarà sempre forte, finché ci sarò io".

Aveva sussurrato ogni parola, trattenendo a stento le lacrime, stringendo la mano della donna pur senza osare il guardarla in viso: se lo avesse fatto, quelle lacrime non le

avrebbe sapute arginare.

"Era quello che volevo sentirti dire".

La mano di Minami scivolò via dalla sua, ci fu qualche istante di silenzio e, finalmente, Shu trovò il coraggio di guardarla: la trovò rilassata e tranquilla, sempre sorridente.

"Ma, Minami-san, lei... lei sta bene, perché adesso...".

La vide sollevare le sopracciglia e ammiccargli con fare complice, un po' sbarazzino, tanto uguale a Shin che, per un attimo, le loro figure si sovrapposero e Shu credette di

trovarsi in una bizzarra dimensione distorta.

"Stai tranquillo, Shu-kun, non è ancora giunto il mio momento".

Fu come se dal cuore del ragazzo scivolasse via un macigno e lasciò che la sua tensione si sciogliesse in una risata che rese ancora più limpido lo sguardo della donna.

"Però" sospirò lei infine, "preferisco sapere che in futuro i miei figli siano in buone mani... e soprattutto che non siano mai da soli".

 

 

***

 

Quando Shu trovò il _nakama_ seduto sulla panchina, nel parco dell'ospedale, con quell'atteggiamento dimesso, temette il peggio.

Aveva avuto i risultati degli esami?

Le notizie erano dunque brutte?

Con il cuore in gola si avvicinò, con discrezione, ed andò a sedersi accanto al coetaneo, senza distogliere i propri occhi da quel viso dall'espressione smarrita.

"Ne', Shin...".

Il viso del giovane si sollevò lentamente e ci mise un po' a focalizzare lo sguardo su di lui, come se si stesse risvegliando da un sogno.

"Cosa c'è?" gli chiese Shu.

Desiderava così tanto sollevare la mano e accarezzare quel viso, tanto bello e sempre così tormentato.

"Gli... gli esami di _okaa-san_...".

Ecco la triste verità... cosa c'era, dunque, di così terribile?

"Non... non vanno bene?".

Cos'altro poteva chiedere? Non vi era un modo più delicato per farlo.

Sulle labbra di Shin comparve un incerto, tremolante sorriso:

"Al... al contrario... molto meglio di quello che tutti pensavamo".

Gli occhi di Shu si aprirono in tutta la loro ampiezza.

"Ma... è una bellissima notizia".

Cercò di sembrare convinto, ma c'era quell'atteggiamento di Shin che smentiva il sollievo del momento: cos'era accaduto, in realtà?

"Sì, è... è bellissima...".

Il giovane Mori parlava a voce bassa e insicura e altrettanto bassi tornarono i suoi occhi: per tanti versi non sembrava neanche trovarsi lì.

"Shin, ma... che succede? Non sei felice? Non ti senti meglio?".

"Io... sì... credo...".

Era uno di quei momenti che per Shu erano difficili da cogliere, da interpretare e prevedere, uno di quei momenti in cui, nell'animo di Shin, i sentimenti si aggrovigliavano e

accartocciavano in maniera tale che diventava impossibile dare loro un nome...

Ma ormai Shu sapeva che quei momenti c'erano ed erano dovuti principalmente ad una cosa: lo stress si allentava, la necessità immediata svaniva e il cuore tornava a galla, con

tutte le sue oppressioni... e...

"Sono stanco...".

Con tutta la stanchezza che una mente troppo controllata finiva per portarsi dietro.

"Shin...".

"Credo... di essere un po' stanco...".

Shu sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo: adesso che non doveva più prendersi cura di nessuno nell'immediato, ecco che Shin perdeva ogni punto di riferimento e si

ripiegava su se stesso, sull'orlo dell'esaurimento.

Gli portò una mano intorno alle spalle e lo costrinse a piegarsi da un lato, accompagnando la testa del _nakama_ sulla propria spalla.

" _Baka_... sei incorreggibile, Shin... quando lo capirai?".

"Non sgridarmi" mormorò l'altro, rimanendo in quella posizione, completamente passivo.

Shu alzò gli occhi al cielo: se il _nakama_ non gli avesse fatto così pena gli sarebbe venuto da ridere.

"Non ti sgrido, ma sei _baka_ lo stesso".

"Mi abbracci?".

"Lo sto già facendo".

Shin sussultò e tirò su col naso: arrivarono così anche le lacrime, accompagnate dallo scivolare del giovane contro il corpo di Shu, rannicchiandosi addosso a lui, affondando

tra le sue braccia:

"Mi dispiace...".

"Io vorrei solo che capissi una cosa, Shin".

"Cosa?" pigolò la voce sottile, ridotta ad un flebile respiro.

"Che non è necessario che tu ti scusi se cerchi un appoggio, che non è necessario che aspetti così tanto prima di cercarlo, non con me".

Shin non rispose, ma strofinò il viso contro il petto del _nakama_.

"Io ci sono in ogni istante, Shin, ci sono adesso e c'ero anche prima... ci sono anche quando mi tieni lontano".

"Non ti tengo lontano, non dire così!".

In un impeto di disperazione, Shin si sollevò e i loro visi furono vicini, troppo e Shu non poté fare altro se non posare le mani su quel volto, con il desiderio di riempirlo di baci.

"Neanche per proteggermi, Shin".

Lo sguardo di Shin tentò di fuggire, ma le mani di Shu intrappolavano il suo viso.

"Tu hai cura di noi, lascia che noi abbiamo cura di te".

"Ci proverò, Shu".

Le mani del samurai della terra ricaddero, tornarono a stringersi intorno al _nakama_ e lui si raccolse di nuovo in quell'abbraccio.

"Mi basta sapere che ci sei... ho bisogno che tu ci sia".

"Lo sai che ci sarò e ho un motivo in più, adesso...".

"Un... motivo?".

Shu sorrise e sollevò gli occhi verso una nube solitaria che attraversava il cielo limpido:

"Una promessa... e io le promesse le mantengo".

 

 


End file.
